


The Wedding Day

by Hyacinthus



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthus/pseuds/Hyacinthus
Summary: Clytemnestra, after.





	The Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scytale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scytale/gifts).



Clytemnestra picks each wedding adornment from the ground with her own hands. Her fingertips are dyed red as Iphigenia’s veil, which she had so carefully placed into the chest for their voyage. Careful folding reproduces its shape as it was the journey to Aulis, when Iphigenia had bright sun on her hair and sea-moistened skin, pleasant worries about marrying swift-footed Achilles in the forefront of her thoughts. 

When she looks to her husband, tears tracking down his cheeks, the drying arterial blood on his tunic, she feels nothing but hatred in her heart, tastes nothing but saltwater on her tongue.


End file.
